


Her Person

by chiarascura



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5319872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiarascura/pseuds/chiarascura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess the Mabari loves Her Person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Person

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Dragon Age Kink Meme.
> 
> "The mabari knows Hawke is his. He is really vexed that Hawke keeps hanging around the annoying cat-man. Queue the mabari flopping on the bed between the two whenever cat-man is there, Mabari eatting cat-mans paper, other mabari anti-cat-man pro-Hawke antics.  
> +when Hawke is stress/sad the mabari will do anything to make Hawke feel better, even if it means getting the cat-man.  
> Please no Mabari/Hawke sex."
> 
> http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/15195.html?thread=59771483#t59771483

Princess loves Her Person. Her Person feeds her, and plays with her, and takes her around the city when she goes out to tear the insides out of bad guys. Whenever Princess feels restless inside their tiny home, with the Old Angry Man who yells at her whenever she tries to play with him or help him, Her Person gives Princess lots of belly rubs and attention.

Her Person takes her to the part of their city that she doesn’t like, the one where she sees too many unhappy people that smells like despair and unwashed bodies. That’s where Princess first meets the Cat-Man. His rooms smell like magic, healing herbs, and cats. Princess growls when Her Person talks to Cat-Man for the first time, and Her Person gives her a command to be quiet. She whines unhappily, as Her Person ignores her. 

She sniffs around the edges of the room, finding the bowl of milk that attracts the cats to his rooms. She “accidentally” steps in it, knocking milk everywhere, and trots back to her person, sitting innocently at her feet. The Cat-Man glares at her, and she glares back.

When they leave the Cat-Man, she hopes that’s the end of their association. But she is wrong.

Cat-Man starts coming to their little rooms to talk to Her Person. Angry Little Brother glowers at him, and Princess joins him. She receives a pat on the head for her commitment to intimidating the cat-man, and she pants happily at Little Brother.

Her Person disappears for weeks. Princess sits at the door, waiting for her, and she knows Mother is worried. The first time Cat-Man visits Mother, Princess barks and chases him away. The second time, Little Brother puts her in the bedroom and shuts the door. Princess whines and cries, and when she’s allowed out, the room smells like Cat-Man, leaving her on edge.

When Her Person returns, Princess is so happy. She jumps around, and tries to cheer up Her Person, who looks very sad and thin. Her Person takes her away from the Old Angry Man’s house, and they move into a much bigger house. Their new place smells musty and dark, but eventually Mother and the new dwarves make it feel better. She misses Little Brother, who never really liked her, but sometimes he took her out to play-fight with him on the beach. 

That’s when Cat-Man returns. Princess growls, and the Nice Dwarf tries to make him leave. Princess likes the Nice Dwarf until Her Person tells him to let Cat-Man in. They go into the kitchen, and Princess follows on Her Person’s heels. Enchantment pats her on the head as they walk past. 

Cat-Man glares at Princess, and she stares back at him. The humans stand at the high table in the center of the room, and Princess sits herself directly between them. 

“Hawke, your dog is infuriating.”

Cat-Man scowls, and Her Person pats her on the head. 

“Leave her alone, Anders. She’s just protecting me.” She lets out a happy bark.

More people come to the house over the next few years. Her Person lets Soldier Lady take her to play with other soldiers, and Princess likes chasing them around. She does not like it when she returns home to smell Cat-Man all over the furniture, so she makes sure to roll around on top of the sofa and the rug to get rid of the scent. She’s sure Her Person would rather smell like mud and Princess than horrible cats.

One day, Cat-Man stays late into the night. Princess whines when Her Person closes the bedroom door with them inside, and her outside. She leans against the door and howls mournfully. How could Her Person betray her like this? 

She pads downstairs to find where Cat-Man left his boots near the entrance, and decides one would be a lovely chew toy. In the morning, when Cat-Man opens the door, Princess bounds in and jumps on the bed in her usual sleeping spot. Her Person smiles down at her, a happy, sated smile, and rubs her belly for a few long minutes. Cat-Man shouts from downstairs and Princess barks.

After that, Cat-Man stays at the house almost every night. Princess makes sure to get into the bedroom before the humans, plopping down in her usual spot at the end of the bed. Her Person usually scratches her behind the ears, and Princess wags her tail enthusiastically. Sometimes she manages to hit Cat-Man with her tail. Sometimes, she enters to find Her Person and Cat-Man wrestling on the bed, and she jumps in with them to play. Cat-Man usually shouts at her, but Princess bares her teeth and he relents. She tries to sleep between them, to protect Her Person, but she doesn’t seem to like that. 

Cat-Man stops smelling so much like cats, and now smells like magic and vengeance and hunger. He brings lots of papers to the house, and spends hours in the desk room scribbling furiously. Princess finds his papers and noses them off the desk, creating a flurry in the air. She plays in them for a while, rolling around like they are leaves fallen from trees, before laying down and drooling on them. Cat-Man yells when he finds her, but Her Person shouts back at him and makes sure to give Princess a pat on the head. “Good girl,” she whispers into her fur. “No one wants to read his manifesto anyway.”

One day, Mother leaves and doesn’t return. Her Person comes home that night, and when Princess scratches at Mother’s closed door, Her Person crumples to the floor and cries. Princess nudges Her Person’s arm with her cold nose. She wraps her long arms around Princess, and howls into her fur. Princess howls mournfully with her, not knowing why Her Person is so sad, but wanting to comfort. Princess lays in her lap, snuffling and cuddling and licking her face.

Eventually, Her Person stands and goes into her bedroom. She sits on the bed and stares at the wall. Princess cocks her head and whines, but Her Person doesn’t answer. Princess knows that Cat-Man usually makes her happy, even if he is mean and smells bad. 

Princess scratches at the front entrance to her home, and Enchantment opens it for her. She trots through the town, sometimes seeing her Guard Friends who give her a pat on the head and a biscuit. The sun is setting, and she knows Her Person doesn’t like when she is out after dark by herself. She sits in front of Cat-Man’s dirty hovel and whines outside the door. When Cat-Man opens the door, he glares down at her. Her ears point backwards and her tail thumps against the ground.

“What do you want, dog?” Cat-Man sounds angry, and Princess whines again. His face changes from irritation to concern. “Is Hawke alright?” Princess lays forward, looking up at Cat-Man imploringly. The human looks at her for another moment, before moving to grab his staff. Princess leads the way back to her home, looking back at Cat-Man occasionally to make sure he follows.

Cat-Man bounds up the stairs and closes the bedroom door behind him. Princess sits outside, listening to the soft voices within. She lays down, waiting for Her Person to need her again. After a long time, Cat-Man opens the door and motions for her to enter. She wags her tail and looks at Her Person, curled up under the blankets of her bed, staring into the fire. Princess looks at Cat-Man, who begrudgingly allows her to jump on the bed, then climbs in after her on the other side, curling close to Her Person.

He smells less like cat and more like Her Person now. Her Person is happier when he is around, and now that she’s alone in the big house, Princess wants her to be happy. A week later, Cat-Man scratches her behind the ears, and Princess is happy too.


End file.
